


No more 'what ifs'

by Spottedlilly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dead Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, M/M, Mentioned Furlan Church (only briefly), Mentioned Isabel Magnolia (only briefly), Sad Eren Yeager, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly
Summary: Eren blames himself for the deaths of squad Levi....(Ereri is hardly mentioned, it's only there If you really want it to be, I will make more shippy stuff in the future
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	No more 'what ifs'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this fic

It had been a few days since the disaster of the scout’s 57th expedition outside the walls.

Captain Levi sat on his bed looking through the report, it wasn't good, so many scouts died, including his squad and…... Petra, that damn Female Titan ruined everything, now they were going to lose Eren, without him they had no plan to retake Wall Maria, and all those scouts would have died for nothing.

Levi's chain of thought was suddenly interrupted by a knock at his door “Come in,” he said. Levi looked up fromthe report to see Eren standing in the doorframe

"What do you want brat?" Levi asked while setting down the papers, he could finish reading through them later

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" the taller boy said taking a step towards Levi.

"I'm fine eren", Levi put his hand on his injured leg.

"I'm sorry about your squad" eren said, he frowned and looked at the floor.

<"It's not your fault" Levi sighed.

"But….I could have...what if...i-", Eren started to say but Levi cut him off

"No, enough, it's not your fault, even if you could have done something you can't now, so stop beating yourself up about it, it's in the past, it already happened, nothing anyone does can change that, saying 'what if' or 'i could have done' will only drive you crazy"

Eren looked taken aback by the sudden lecture, "I-i... I just…"

Levi sighed, "come sit"

Eren sat down next to Levi, "it's just so hard not to, it feels like it's my fault, I-i could have saved them if I only just-"

"I said that's enough Eren!"Levi snapped, "sorry…. look I understand how you feel... it's always hard to lose people…. Especially when you feel like you could have saved them or that it's your fault" Levi sighed, "the first time I ever went outside the walls I got my two best friends killed…."

Eren looked shocked, "what..how?"

"We were on our own and I had to go talk to Erwin for some reason, so I left them, and when I came back they were dead…"

Eren looked down, "I'm sorry sir…. but it's not your fault, you couldn't have know"

Levi looked at Eren and sighed, "that's exactly what I've been trying to tell you….."

Eren laughed a bit, "I guess you're right…"

"Good, now go back to whatever you were doing and leave me alone"

Levi sighed and went back to his paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
